pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1841 in poetry
The year's at the spring, ''And day's at the morn; ''Morning's at seven; ''The hill-side's dew-pearled; ''The lark's on the wing; ''The snail's on the thorn; ''God's in his Heaven - ''All's right with the world! — Robert Browning, ''Pippa Passes, published this year Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * Victor Hugo is elected to the Académie Française, in his fifth attempt.Neal T. Jones, editor, A Book of Days for the Literary Year, New York and London: Thames and Hudson (1984), unpaginated, ISBN 0-500-01332-2 Works published in English Canada * Standish O'Grady, The Emigrant, a long narrative poem, Irish-born Canadian.Sorfleet, John R., "O'Grady, Standish", article in The Canadian Encyclopedia, retrieved February 8, 2009 United Kingdom * Sarah Fuller Adams, ''Viva Perpetua: A dramatic poem ''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Robert Browning, Pippa Passes, verse drama * W.J. Fox, Hymns and Anthems, 150 numbered hymns without music, 13 by Sarah Fuller Adams, including "Nearer, my God, to thee"; anthology * Thomas Moore, The Poetical Works of Thomas Moore, in 10 volumes, published starting in 1840 and ending this year; Irish poet published in the United Kingdom United States * Ralph Waldo Emerson: ** "Compensation"Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ** "The Sphinx", first published in the Dial this year, it was later included in Emerson's Poems 1847Burt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books * William Davis Gallagher, editor, Selections from the Poetical Literature of the West, one of the earliest American regional poetry anthologies; includes poems by 38 writers in the West, including Gallagher's own very popular poem, "Miami Woods" * Charles Follen, Works, poetry and prose, published this year and in 1842 * Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's Ballads and other Poems, including "The Wreck of the Hesperus", "The Village Blacksmith", "Excelsior" and "The Skeleton in Armor" * James Russell Lowell, A Year's Life * Cornelius Mathews, Wakondah; The Master of Life, a narrative poem about prehistoric Native Americans * Frances Sargent Osgood, The Poetry of Flowers and the Flowers of Poetry * Adrien Emmanuel Rouquette, Les savanes * Lydia Howard Sigourney: ** Pocahontas, and Other Poems, New York: Harper & BrothersSigourney, Lydia Howard, [ Pocahontas, and Other Poems, title page], New YOrk: Harper & Brothers, retrieved via Making of America Books website, retrieved March 4, 2009 ** Poems, Religious and Elegiac * Seba Smith, Powhatan Other in English * Thomas Moore, The Poetical Works of Thomas Moore, in 10 volumes, published starting in 1840 and ending this year; Irish poet published in the United Kingdom Works published in other languages * Mikhail Lermontov, The Demon: An Eastern Tale, Russia * Frederik Paludan-Müller: ** Adam Homo, three-volume novel in verse, published starting this year to 1848, DenmarkPreminger, Alex and T. V. F. Brogan, et al., The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications ** Venus * Alexander Pushkin, The Bronze Horseman, Russia Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * March 10 – Ina Donna Coolbrith (died 1928), American * March 21 – Mathilde Blind (died 1896 in poetry), English * April 29 – Edward Rowland Sill (died 1887), American * May 22 – Catulle Mendès, French * August 18 – Robert Williams Buchanan, Scots * November 10 – Joaquin Miller, American ;Also: ** Charles Edward Carryl (died 1909) Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 19 – Ulrika Widström, (born 1764), Swedish poet and translator * May 20 – Joseph Blanco White, English * July 27 – Mikhail Lermontov, (born 1814), Russian, duel * September 16 – Thomas John Dibdin, English ;Also : * George Dyer, English See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Biedermeier era of German literature * Golden Age of Russian Poetry (1800–1850) * Young Germany (Junges Deutschland) a loose group of German writers from about 1830 to 1850 * List of poets * Poetry * List of poetry awards Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry * Poetry